The long term objective of this project is to produce a feedback training system to enhance the motor recovery of chronic stroke patients by means of upper extremity trajectory modification. The specific aims of Phase I are to: (1) customize an existing test station for the execution of reaching movements by the right hemiparetic stroke population; (2) conduct a study to determine the normal trajectories for this type reach; (3) design instrumentation and software for delivering auditory feedback based on kinematic signal characteristics; (4) develop a feedback strategy for bringing the impaired trajectory toward the established norm; (5) conduct a study of stroke patients to determine if the system can induce improvement of impaired trajectories, if feedback is essential for such improvement, and if there is adaptation and learning in trajectory modification. The technological innovation of the proposed work lies in the use of recent kinematic technology in physiological investigations, the consideration of different synergy patterns in the task requirements, the emphasis on training tasks that are functionally meaningful, and the use of regulated sensory feedback to effect improvement. The commercial application of the resulting system is as a rehabilitation tool to augment conventional therapy.